


Clothes Make the Woman

by allayonel, ST_Discovery_20XX



Series: WTF2019: Драбблы от G до PG-13 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Episode: s01e14 The War Without The War Within, F/F, Gen, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ST_Discovery_20XX/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX
Summary: Адмирал Корнуэлл наблюдает за тем, как император Джорджиу переодевается, и погружается в воспоминания.





	Clothes Make the Woman

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Clothes Make the Woman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586199) by [apolesen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apolesen/pseuds/apolesen). 



Император провела рукой по новой, только что из синтезатора, форме.  
  
— Так… практично, — произнесла она.  
  
— И гораздо удобнее, чем эта кираса, смею предположить, — сказала Корнуэлл. Она стояла в шаге от гостьи, сложив руки на груди, все еще одетая в штабную куртку, и не собиралась спускать с этой женщины глаз, как бы знакомо та ни выглядела. Император несколько секунд не сводила с нее взгляда, ожидая, что она исчезнет.  
  
— У нас мало времени, — напомнила Корнуэлл. — Прошу, император.  
  
Та не выказала ни недовольства, ни согласия, только еще пару секунд не отводила взгляд, затем принялась расстегивать кирасу.  
  
Корнуэлл стоило выйти из комнаты. Терранский император не была пленницей, и ей не нужен был надсмотрщик. Несмотря на то, что она творила в собственной вселенной, здесь эта женщина была гостьей, которой полагалось уединение. Но Корнуэлл осталась. Император не просила ее уйти или переместиться в другую часть каюты. Она просто разделась. Прямо перед ней. Затем, с каждой деталью одобренной уставом одежды, которую император надевала, она становилась все больше и больше той Филиппой, которую Корнуэлл знала. Это было абсурдно. Сперва Габриель, теперь эта. Возможно, у Корнуэлл тоже был двойник в другой вселенной? Император ничем не показала, что узнала ее при встрече.  
  
Когда император Джорджиу застегнула обувь, Корнуэлл шагнула ближе с форменной курткой в руках. Видеть эту женщину в капитанской одежде, брюках и нижней рубашке было очень привычно. Корнуэлл помнила каждый раз, когда, лежа в постели, она сонно наблюдала, как Филиппа надевает форму. Помнила привычный жест, которым перехватывала ее за руку, чтобы притянуть к себе и украсть прощальный поцелуй перед тем, как та уйдет. Эта женщина была невероятно похожа на Филиппу, она могла быть Филиппой. Только волосы, обрамляющие лицо и меняющие его, подсказывали, что это не так.  
  
Император повернулась, чтобы надеть куртку, и поймала взгляд Корнуэлл. Та переменила позицию и теперь держала жакет за плечи. Джорджиу отвернулась и продела руки в рукава. Они двигались синхронно: Джорджиу надела куртку, а Корнуэлл поправила, чтобы та хорошо села в плечах. В каждом движении чувствовалась практика, словно они много тренировались. Корнуэлл тренировалась. Другая — нет. Джорджиу — нет.  
  
— Ваши волосы уложены неправильно.  
  
— Вы знаете, как она их носила? — спросила император.  
  
— Да.  
  
Только взяв в руки расческу и начав укладывает ее волосы, Корнуэлл поняла, что даже не спросила разрешения. Император не возражала, но стояла замерев. Через несколько минут препарат, выпрямляющий ее волосы, исчез, и под ладонью Корнуэлл снова лежали мягкие, волнистые пряди. Она собрала их в хвост, закрепив одной из тонких прядей, уложила через плечо и убрала руки. Прежде чем она сказала хоть что-то, император повернулась. С лица Филиппы смотрели жесткие глаза терранки. Она взяла Корнуэлл за руку, ее пальцы погладили запястье. Она улыбнулась, и Корнуэлл поняла, что та знает.  
  
Джорджиу отпустила ее и шагнула в сторону, широко улыбнувшись.  
  
— Поднимем занавес, адмирал!


End file.
